hypothetical_tsunamisfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tsunamis Policies
Every user on Hypothetical Tsunamis is to follow all of the listed guidelines. Failure to do so may result in a warning or further punishment administered by a member of staff. We wish to ensure that Hypothetical Tsunamis is a safe, fun experience for all users. General Policies 1.) Please maintain a polite and friendly approach with all users, whether it be on chat or in the forums. Aggression towards another user will not be tolerated. Respect all members of the community. 2.) Vandalism is strictly prohibited! Any action, such as, but not limited to the following: removing content from a page, adding false/irrelevant information to a page, or otherwise editing another article without the original author's prior permission will be considered vandalism and will be promptly reverted. 3.) Disruptive/excessive spamming is not tolerated, especially in chat. Please refrain from overusing emojis or commands while in chat. 4.) Articles can be created and edited by any user on the wiki. Pages must pertain to the wiki subject (example: Tsunamis wiki = must do something with tsunamis). Irrelevant/spam pages will be promptly deleted. If you wish to delete a page, please contact an Administrator. 5.) Users will not be asked for personal information. Please keep all personal information, such as; address, phone number, etc to yourself! If you do not feel comfortable with revealing this info, please refrain from doing so. 6.) Profanity/Explicit or otherwise inappropriate language is strictly prohibited. 7.) Impersonation/Socking (abuse of multiple accounts) is not tolerated. 8.) Not reading the rules is NOT an excuse. 9.) Any users that admit their age must be of 13 years of age or older. Users do not have to admit their age,'''but any contributor that admits to being under the age of 13 will be automatically blocked until they turn 13 years old. However, we will not ask for a user's age, due to our policy on personal information. We comply with the Federal law known as COPPA. 10.) Comply with Wikia's Terms of Use. Failure to comply will result in a report, followed by a global block of said user in violation of the ToU. Thanks very much for following the rules. We are glad to have you here! Chat Guidelines Hypothetical Tsunamis has a chat room tool accessible here. The purpose of the chat is to promote social interaction among members of the community. Please follow the following guidelines when in chat: 1.) Excessive spam and profanity are NOT tolerated. 2.) Include everyone in the conversation. 3.) Do not threaten/abuse another user in chat. 4.) Respect Chat Moderators/Administrators. 5.) Remain appropriate with all topics. 6.) Should you experience trouble with another user in chat, please contact a Moderator/Administrator and explain the situation. Should one not be present in chat, please contact them on their message wall regarding the situation. 7.) You may appeal chat bans on the Moderation Board of the forums if you or another user feels a particular ban was unjust. 8.) Common sense. If there is something which you know may upset or anger someone, do not do it. If you have any questions, it is always better to ask an admin or moderator before proceeding. Forum Policies The Hypothetical Tsunamis Forums are a place for the community to discuss wiki news, ask questions, and play games with fellow members of the community. 1.) Spam/excessive posts are not tolerated. 2.) Inappropriate/nonsense posts or threads will be deleted. 3.) Do not abuse other users. 4.) Profanity/inappropriate content will be removed. 5.) Do not post irrelevant information on a board. Staff Guidelines To All Hypothetical Tsunamis Staff: Please follow the following guidelines regarding the site's daily functions to ensure the wiki is running properly. * '''Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. * Be fair. '''Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. * '''Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Hypothetical Tsunamis Wiki, and support their interactions. * Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. Category:Rules Category:Guidelines Category:Wiki Guidelines Category:EULA